


I'll Take You Home

by blueyeddrabble



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oblivious Ushijima, mentions of Daichi Sawamura/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ushijima needs a date to bring home to his grandmother, so what happens whe nhe asks his best friend?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	I'll Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here is my piece for day 1 of UshiTen week!

“Wakatoshi, your grandmother is getting older, and she has begun interviewing potential partners for you.” Ushijima’s mother spoke over the phone.

“Please tell her to stop as I am currently in a relationship.” Ushijima knew this wasn’t true, but what his mother and grandmother didn’t know won’t hurt them.

“Fantastic, you are to bring her home when you come for New Years.” With that Ushijima’s mother hung up the phone. 

Ushijima had to kill two birds with one stone. He was finally going to have his grandmother stop setting him up with potential wives and come out when he brings a guy home. His only problem was not knowing any single guys. He spent some time thinking and determined his best option was to ask his friends from the volleyball team at his university to set him up. Realizing this was his best course of action, Ushijima fell asleep ready to see who his team set him up with.

After their practice the following day, Ushijima was changing with Bokuto, Oikawa, and Daichi in the locker room. 

“I have to bring a date home for New Year’s.” Ushijima piped up, stopping the conversation about whether Suga or Akaashi was the prettier setter. 

“Okay Ushiwaka, why are you telling us?” Bokuto asked.

Ushijima filled his friends in on the conversation with his mom from the night before. “I figured that since you all have boyfriends, you would be willing to help me find someone to bring home to my family.”

“Wait Ushiwaka… you’re gay?” Oikawa was shocked to learn his highschool rival was gay. “Dammit now I owe Iwa-chan 1000 yen. Hold on though, did you have a crush on me in high school?”

“No Oikawa, I may be gay, but I at least have standards. No offense to Iwaizumi.”

“Okay good, I mean rude, but at least that balances out the other bet.”

“You really bet on whether Ushijima had a crush on you?” Daichi asked, really confused about the whole conversation.

“Yeah! Iwa-chan thought that Ushiwaka wanted to steal me from him. That’s why Iwa-chan didn’t like him in high school.”

“No I had my eyes on someone else in high school.” Ushijima smiled fondly, reminiscing about his high school crush.

“Who was it?” Bokuto couldn’t hold back his excitement. “You know ‘Kaashi and I have been dating since his first year of high school.”

“Yeah your secret’s safe with us.” Daichi interjected. “I mean we are the only gay ones on the team, and we’ve heard how the other guys talk. The only person I would tell is Suga, but that’s because he’s always been able to read me like a book.”

“Of course he has. You’re too oblivious, you probably didn’t even know you liked him.” Oikawa smirked as the words left his mouth.

“Actually you’re right. We ended up getting together on graduation because he told me how he feels.” 

“It’s nice to see you’re all in happy relationships, but I really need help. If I go back home without a boyfriend, my family is going to keep trying to set me up with these girls from well off families.” Ushijima sighed and rested his head in his hands.

“Well tell us if you have your eyes on anyone, so we can see if any of us can work our magic to make that happen.” Oikawa offered.

“Uhm since I met him my first year…” Ushijima began to blush at the thought of even speaking about having a crush. “It’s Satori. I’ve always felt some type of draw to him.”

“YES!” Bokuto cheered. “Ushiwaka has a crush on Tendou! That’s awesome.”

“Why is that good Bokuto?” Ushijima looked at his teammate, face glazed in confusion.

“‘Gaashi told me that Tendou has been crushing on you for a while, but always thought you were straight, so he never tried anything.” 

“Satori...likes...me?” Ushijima pointed at himself confused at the statement. “I don’t get it. I always thought he never liked me.”

“It’s probably because he likes you so much that he didn’t want to slip up while you were around.” Daichi added.

“Well Thigh-chi, at least you’re not the most dense person in the squad.”

“Oikawa, I’ll tell Suga you called me that. You know he’s already threatened you over it, plus he rooms with Iwaizumi, so I’m curious as to what he’ll plan.” 

“God Daichi, fine I won’t call you that. Ushiwaka what are still doing here go get your man.” Oikawa ordered Ushijima out of the locker room with a point. Ushijima made it out of the door before he realized he forgot to put his shirt on. 

After clothing himself, Ushijima ran to the dorm that Tendou shared with Semi. Knocking on the door greeted him with a sleepy Satori whose hair laid down on his head. Ushijima didn’t waste a second as he wrapped an arm around Tendou’s waist and brought him in for a kiss. Tendou groggily opened the door letting Ushijima into the room.

“This is the best dream ever. I love naps.” Tendou yawned as he climbed into Ushijima’s lap. “Wakawaka you better make this good since I only get this in my dreams.”

“Satori, you’re not dreaming. You’re awake right now.” That news was enough to bring Tendou to full alert resulting in him flying off of Ushijima’s lap. 

“I w-was joking W-wakawaka…” Tendou had a blush creep up his face. 

“Oh. I see. I thought the team was actually right about you liking me.” Ushijima wasn’t sure why but tears started falling from his eyes. “I won’t bother you anymore Tendou.”

“Wakawaka wait. What are you talking about?”

“I told the team I had to bring someone home to get my family off of my back about finding a nice girl. They asked me who I have feelings for, and when I told them that it was you, they informed me that the feelings were reciprocated.”

“Wakawaka, I need you to be completely honest with me.” Tendou grabbed Ushijima’s hands and made eye contact with the man who kissed him. “Are you gay?”

“No. I’m not sure what I am because you’re the only person I’ve ever had feelings for.” 

“Well Wakawaka… I like you too, I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time too Tendou, in fact I think I’m in love with you.” Tendou couldn’t help but giggle as tears formed in his eyes.

“I think I love you too Wakawaka.” Tendou grabbed Ushijima’s face and connected their lips. 

“So Tendou will you go back to Miyagi with me during the holiday? I need my family to meet the man who captured my heart.”

“I think we are breaking some records for dating. I mean you just asked me out, and now you’re already inviting me home for the holidays.”

“If you’re uncomfortable with that, I will tell my mother that you won’t join us this year.”

“I’m joking Wakawaka. I’d love to go back to Miyagi with you.”

“That sounds nice Satori. I’ll leave you to get some rest. I will see you at the dining hall for dinner?”

“Will you come lay in the bed with me? I’ve been waiting for this since you first talked to me. Maybe we could even read one of my mangas.”

“If that is what you want.” Ushijima began walking to join Tendou in bed.

“Nope not yet. This bed has a shirtless guest rule.” Tendou flashed a grin at Ushijima who began to strip his shirt off.

“That’s fine, yet I will be the only guest in your bed obeying that rule from now on.”

“Of course Wakawaka.” Tendou was wrapped in Ushijima’s strong arms and began peppering his jaw and neck with kisses. 

There were only two weeks until Ushijima was taking Tendou home to his family. Ushijima has still yet to tell Tendou that he isn’t out to his family. Besides that minor detail their relationship has been amazing. The two have started cuddling after Ushijima’s practices in Tendou’s room. At every one of Ushijima’s games, Tendou is in the stands with the other boyfriends cheering on his university’s team. They would always plan to go to the dining hall together for dinner and the occasional lunch. Tendou would spend some nights over at Ushijima’s dorm since he was in a room by himself. One night as they were relaxing in Ushijima’s room, Ushijima brought up the fact he wasn’t out.

“Satori. I need to tell you that my family doesn’t know that my relationship is with a man.”

“Okay Wakawaka. That’s fine. You need to make sure that this is how you want to tell them. I’ll be in your corner no matter what.” 

“Satori, I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I love you.” Ushijima placed a kiss on the tip of Tendou’s nose.

The day finally came. The couple loaded onto the train to Miyagi to see the Ushijima family. 

“Wakawaka calm down. If anything goes wrong my parents know about me, so we can stay with them.” 

“Thank you Satori. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Anything for you Wakawaka.” Tendou rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder.

The couple eventually reached the Ushijima household. Tendou has never actually been to Ushijima’s house before, so seeing the old style Japanese household was nice. Though there was no surprise that Ushijima came from such a conservative looking household. 

“My grandmother may not be supportive. Please remember she thought I was cursed because I’m left handed.”

“Well I’m not sure how physical it will get, but I’m sure I could handle your grandma.” Ushijima let out a laugh at Tendou’s joke. 

“I promise i won’t let anyone lay a hand on you if it gets physical.” Ushijima walked to the door, and opened it wide announcing he was home.

“Wakatoshi, hello it’s nice to see you baby.” Ushijima’s mom greeted her son with a hug. “Where is this girlfriend you brought home?”

“I believe that’s my cue.” Tendou said as he entered the Ushijima household. “Pardon the intrusion. It’s very nice to see you again Ushijima-san.”

“Satori, you seem to be confused. Wakatoshi said he was bringing home a girlfriend, not a friend.”

“That’s incorrect, mother. All I said was that I was in a relationship. I am dating Satori.” 

“Wakatoshi…” Ushijima’s mom had to gather her thoughts. “Please take you and your guest up to your room. I need time to wrap my head around this and tell your grandma.”

“I’ll do that, mother.” Ushijima grabbed Tendou’s hand and proceeded to lead him up the stairs.

“Wakatoshi…” his mom looked at him as he and his partner were heading up the stairs. “I love you, and I’m glad you’re with someone who makes you happy.”

“Thank you mom.” Ushijima teared up and went to give his mother a hug. They didn’t see Ushijima’s grandma enter the room noticing her grandson. 

“Wakatoshi, what’s wrong with my grandbaby?” 

“Nothing grandmother, I’m fine.” 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the girlfriend you brought home does it?”

“Yes… yes it does.” Ushijima’s face was solemn at the fact his grandma was about to find out the truth about him.

“It’s not a girl is it?” Ushijima’s grandma gave a knowing smile at her grandson.

“No it’s not… I’m sorry Grandmother. I’ll understand if you want me to-” A harsh shush stopped Ushijima in his tracks.

“Now Wakatoshi, You were not raised to give up on the people you love. You’re my grandson, and if you think you loving someone is enough to stop me from loving you then I let you down.” At this point in the conversation, Tendou walked down from the staircase.

“Of course it’s Sato-chan, I should have known. I saw how you two looked at each other during the games at Shiratorizawa. Sato-chan, you better be taking care of my Waka-chan.”

“I am. I promise Obaa-san.”

“Good. I do have to say I was running out of girls to threaten Waka-chan with. I thought he would have gotten the hint to confess to you sooner.”

“Wait Grandmother, you mean…” Ushijima started talking.

“Of course. I’d never tell you to ask out your best friend, but you know I’d put you to your wits end to ask him.”

“Well thank you Obaa-san. I’ve been waiting for this since our first year at Shiratorizawa.” Tendou laughed.

“Can I ask why you never asked Waka-chan to be your boyfriend?”

“Uhm I actually thought Wakawaka was straight, so I didn’t want to risk our friendship.”

“Satori. You know I would never throw away a friendship over something as ridiculous as that. You find me attractive, even if I weren’t attracted to you, it would be a very nice feeling.” 

“I’m just glad you feel the same Wakawaka.” Tendou kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Alright it’s time to eat everyone. We've prepared your favorite Waka-chan.”

The newly formed family all ate dinner together. Ushijima smiled from cheek to cheek knowing that his family approved of his boyfriend, the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
